


I Promise

by AmazingCheesecake



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Sickfic, the first part is from my younger sister not fully understanding how sleeping worked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingCheesecake/pseuds/AmazingCheesecake
Summary: Hop gets sick while Mom is out of town, and Leon does his best.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Kudos: 54





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My sister always preferred me over mom when she was sick or injured and I never knew why. She was also a little stupid, but I love her anyway.

Leon was so, so tired.

Their mom was out of town for the week, leaving Leon in charge of Hop. Everything had been going fine until Hop had started running a fever. For the past three days, all Leon did was do what he could to ease any of Hop's discomfort. He had barely slept during that time, as he was beside himself with worry and wouldn’t leave Hops' side.

This brought him to his current predicament. He needed to sleep so badly, but hop would start crying if he went too far away. He noted that Hop was already a clingy child, but he seemed to get even clingier when sick.

So, Leon did the only thing he could think of. He propped a few pillows up against the wall on the bed before gathering Hop in his arms and leaning back against the pillows, allowing him to relax while still being near Hop. Hop found this arrangement satisfactory and nuzzled into Leon’s chest before drifting off. Leon smiled, looking down as his brother before feeling his eyes droop and his exhaustion caught up to him.

* * *

Leon started awake to the sound of Hop crying. Panicking, he looked around frantically trying to find what could’ve upset his brother. Upon seeing no obvious threats, he leaned his face near Hops to check his temperature. Huh, it seems the fever broke while they were asleep. Back to the problem at hand, Hop was still crying and Leon still didn’t know why.

“Hey, hey, I’m here Hopscotch,” Leon whispered in a gentle tone, “what’s going on? Are you ok?”

Apparently, this was the right thing to say, as Hop immediately stopped bawling, quieting down to few hiccups every so often.

Hop looked at him with a tear-stained face before wailing, “I thought you DIED!”

… What?

Leon peered down at his brother, who was still sniffling tearfully.

“I woke up *sniff* and you weren’t awake *sniff* and when I tried to wake you up you wouldn’t, and I thought you DIED!” Hop finished before beginning to cry again.

Leon couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled his brother into a tight hug, enveloping him in warmth. “Silly boy”, Leon began, “I’m a heavy sleeper to begin with, and I was VERY tired when I fell asleep.” He pulled away, looking Hop in the eyes. “I’m never going to just leave you buddy”, he whispered.

Hop looked back and sniffled before giving him a soft “Ok, love you Lee” before falling back asleep in Leon’s arms. Leon couldn’t help but let out a huff of amusement. All that crying must’ve worn Hop out.

Oh well, at least they could rest a little longer.

* * *

Hop sniffled, choking back sobs as best as he could. He looked at Leon lying motionless on the hospital bed. Leon seemed worse for wear after the battle with Eternatus, but Hop hadn’t realized just how bad it was until they got to the hospital.

He looked over at the various machines Leon was hooked up to before his eyes settled on the heart rate monitor.

*Beep*

…

*Beep*

…

*Beep*

He let out a shaky sigh as he watched the machine. Leon was alive, his heart beating slowly but surely.

In the silence, broken only by the beeping and humming of machines, Hop whispered.

“You promised Lee. You promised you’d never leave me.”

He let out a few broken sobs, trying to compose himself.

“You’ve never gone back on your word before. Don’t start now. Not when it’s so important.”


End file.
